Complications
by Rue Everdeen
Summary: Darien left her... the girls kicked her out... what is a girl to do with a broken heart and a baby in her belly? leave. she meets the Three Lights and starts her singing career. but what happens when she returns home? read and find out
1. Proluge

Prologue...

looking around my room I checked that I had everything. All except the box and the note that I had left on my bed. I was leaving and I didn't plan on coming back anytime soon. They hurt me for the last time. I stop for a moment lost in the recent memory...

**flash back**

"_Serena I don't love you anymore." what? Did I just hear correct? "wh-what?" I managed to stutter out through the shock. "you heard me. I don't love you. I think it's best that you leave." he didn't look at me. I was greatful for that because of the film of tears building up and spilling over. "why Darien? WHY?" he took a deep breath. "Serena why would I love a crybaby like you? You are a klutz and always late. You are failing school and you are immature. Please just go." his voice sounded strained by the time he was done and I was nearly sobbing. I would not give him the pleasure of that. I quickly picked up my bag and slammed the door on my way out. 'HOW COULD HE? I loved him! Freaking LOVED him more than he could ever imagine and then THIS? it just doesn't seem right.' I was interrupted by a voice. "What are you doing out so late little one? You could get hurt wandering the streets alone at night" I looked up to see a malicious face grinning down at me. I kept walking but was stopped when he shot a slime ball at me and turned into a Yuma... I dusted it in about 10 minutes but I was also nearly 20 minutes late for the scout meeting. I ran as fast as I could to the temple and burst through the door. "Oh look who FINALLY decided to show up!" Rei sneered at me. "I'm sorry I'm late but-" "Save it Serena! We are sick of your excuses!" I looked at Mina in shock. My mouth was open. "Close your mouth before you catch some flies" Lita told me, with a glare. "Guys what's going on?" I stuttered out "Well we have decided that we don't want you in the group anymore. You are not fit to be a Sailor Scout." I just stared at Ami. Even she had turned on me. "Well. If thats how you feel. I'll leave." "bu-bi" Rei said as I left with tears flowing freely down my face... no one will ever now..."_

**end flashback**

I checked my purse to make sure I had my ticket and then got a taxi to the airport...

**on the plane**

I sat in my seat waiting for the plane to take off. I was going to New York to hopefully forget my life here and move on. The man that was sitting next to me had gone for a moment so I closed my eyes and began to sing not caring if anyone heard...

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I didn't notice that the man had come back, and I really didn't care. This what exactly my feelings and I missed him... Oh I missed Darien more than anyone could imagine... I love him. And I love my unborn child...

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Tears began to slowly fall and I still sang. I say with all of my heart.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

I opened my eyes and smiled at the mans bulging eyes. "i-I'll be right back" he stuttered. I shrugged and went back to singing with my eyes closed. I was more focused that way...

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

He returned with two more men that I didn't recognize but I still sang...

_'every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

They were all staring at me with a shocked expression as though they couldn't believe what they had just found. Well they had that part right...

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

I finished and blushed when people started clapping. I hadn't noticed the people that turned to listen.

The man sat down and his friends went back to first class after whispering something to him. He nodded and held out a hand "Hi I'm Seiya and you are...?" "Serena" I said quickly shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Serena. Might I say u have an absolutely beautiful voice. Did you write that song? I thought it was great" he smiled at me and I felt my face heating up even more "Yeah I did write that song. I actually only just thought of it." I gave him a sad smile. "How old are you Serena? You look no older than 15!" I looked down and nodded "I'm 16 actually." "Where are you going then? Are you running away?" I nodded and almost started crying again. He tilted my face up and gasped at the sadness that showed on my face. "What happened? if you don't mind me asking that is" "No it's fine. It might be good to talk to someone about it." and then I told him everything. About finding out about the baby, Darien breaking up with me- when I told him that he looked absolutely furious. And about the girls kicking me out and my decision to leave. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head reluctantly. "No. but I'll get by." "i will not let a beautiful girl like you sleep on the streets Serena. Do you remember those two guys that were here with me earlier?" "yeah?" "Well we have a band and we want you to be in it. And in exchange you can have one of the spare rooms in out house." he smiled at me and I broke down crying. He took me into his arms and soothed me. "So what do you say? Will you do it?" "yes?" I beamed up at him through my tears. "Thank you so much Seiya. You have been so kind." "it is I who should be thanking you Serena." "But what will I do when the baby comes? I don't want it to be a problem for you." "It wont be a problem at all. I know that we have only just met, but I feel as though I have known you all my life Sere and we will be unofficial Uncles to your baby." he smiled at me, and from then I knew that everything was going to be alright...

Song: Everytime we touch (slow version) by Cascada


	2. Chapter 1: What have we done?

**Chapter 1**

Ikuko Tuskino's POV:

I walked into Serena's room to wake her up but she wasn't there. All her things were gone except for a small box and a letter on her bed. "Kenji! Sammy!" I yelled and they came running. "What is it dear/mum?" I pointed to Serena's room and they went deathly white. "I'll call the girls!" Kenji said runny down the stairs "And I'll call Darien and Andrew" Sammy said running to his room. All I could do was just sit there and stare 'Oh Serena what have you done?'...

Kenji's POV:

I decided to ring Mina first since she was closest to Serena. She picked up on the second ring "Hello?" she sounded as though she had only just woken up. "Mina! Thank god. Is Serena with you?" "no. why would she be?" "well she isn't in her room and all her things are missing. All except for a small box and a letter. Do you think you would be able to come over?" "sure. I'll call the other girls. We will be over ASAP." "Thank you Mina. Goodbye and good luck." "Bye." and with that she hung up the phone. I went back upstairs to comfort Ikuko. 'Serena where are you?'...

Sammy's POV:

I called Darien first. He picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" He asked breathlessly "Darien! Is Serena with you?" "No. why?" "She's missing." "I'll be over in a few minutes." he actually sounded worried "Okay see you soon. Bye." "bye." he hung up and I dialed Andrew's number. He didn't pick up at home so I tried the Arcade where he worked.

"Hello?" "Andrew. It's Sammy." "Oh hi Sammy, what can I do for you?" "Have you seen Serena?" "No, not since yesterday why?" "She's missing and we don't know where she is. All her stuff is gone and we are all very worried. Do you think you are able to come over?" "sure. I'll just get dad to cover for me. Be over soon." and with that he hung up. And we waited for everyone to arrive...

No one's POV:

Everyone arrived shortly after the calls had been made, they all gathered in Serena's room to read her letter. Andrew had offered to read it and no one had objected because they were all in a state of shock...

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry to leave without telling anyone. But I just can't handle it anymore._

_Mum and Dad, I promise you that I will return but there are a few things I need to sort out first. _

_Please don't come looking for me because I'm not in Japan anymore, goodbye for now I love you._

_Sammy, Even though you are very annoying, I still love you no matter what. You had nothing to do with me leaving so please don't be too hard on yourself. _

_Rei, you are so hot headed and a total bitch at times, but you are still one of my best friends, and even though I know that you are the reason for the girls all turning on me I don't hate you one little bit. Please keep everyone in line for me until I return._

_Ami, you are the smartest person that I know, I know that one day you are going to achieve your dream and become a fantastic doctor. Try not to read too much though, and go out and have some fun. _

_Lita, you are going to make an awesome chef one day and I promise you that I will be there everyday =). try to stick with 1 boyfriend for a little bit longer than 3 weeks and not knock them out. I know that one day you will find the perfect guy and then he will be really lucky to have such a great person._

_Mina, you are the most bubbliest person that I have ever met and I would like you to keep everyone's spirits up while I'm gone. I think that you are going to make a great actress and I will buy every single one that you star in =) you are like my sister Mina. I love you._

_Andrew, you are my unofficial older brother and you make the best Chocolate Shakes ever. I'm going to miss them , but as soon as I come back I will come get one from you at the arcade okay? Please don't hate me for leaving. It was the hardest decision of my life and if I can bring myself to do it. I'll write to you when I can._

_Luna and Artemis, you guys have to wake up and stop being so oblivious. Luna you love Artemis and he loves you back. A blind person can see it from a mile away and I swear that if you two aren't together when I get back. You are in for it! Na just joking. I love you guys._

_Darien, you are part of the main reason I have left. I loved you so, so much but you didn't. You broke up with me before I could tell you something very important. But I guess I'll just tell you when I return. Whenever that will be I don't know. When you broke up with me I felt as though my heart had been ripped to shreds. Sure I'm clumsy. Sure I'm also not very smart. But if two people love each other as much as I loved you. That shouldn't have mattered. You left me and then the girls kicked me out. I couldn't take it anymore. Just know that I love you so much and I always will. Even if I end up with someone else. You will always have a special place in my heart._

_I have to go now my taxi has arrived. I love you all so, very much_

_Love from Serena xx_

everything was completely silent after Andrew had finished Serena's letter. Sammy broke the silence first "YOU BROKE UP WITH HER?" he screamed at Darien. He nodded, looking down. "WHY?" Rei screamed "its complicated. And what about you huh? You kicked her out? Why?" "THAT! Has nothing to do with you Darien" Ami told him. Serena's mother and father just stared into space doing nothing while this was going on, and Andrew's rage had been building up slowly until he reached boiling point."STOP IT. THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! YOU-he pointed to Darien- BROKE HER HEART! AND YOU-he pointed to the girls- WEREN'T THERE FOR HER IN HER TIME OF NEED!" they all stared at Andrew until what he did finally sunk in "what have we done?" they all echoed...


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2

Serena's POV:

After talking with Seiya for most of the plane ride he took me to first class where his brothers were waiting for us. "Serena I would like you to meet my brothers Taiki and Yaten. Guys this is Serena, and she has agreed to be in the 3 lights with us. Although I guess now that it isn't 3 we should change the name a bit shouldn't we?" he asked addressing us all. "We could change it to Sere and the 3 lights. That way everyone will know that its still us but with Sere here as well." Taiki said putting his arms around my shoulders.  
I giggled and then stopped in shock. How can I be happy when everything I have known and loved is gone?  
I sighed and looked down so that they couldn't see the tears that were collecting in my eyes. I felt Seiya come up to me and envelope me in a hug. "Sere its gonna be okay. I'm here for you and so will these two when they know the story okay?" I sniffled, and nodded my head. "Thank you Seiya. For everything." I said sincerely "Anytime." he smiled.  
"okay can one of you please tell us what's going on?" "Of course." and then Seiya and I told them everything. By the time we had told them everything they were practically fuming with rage. "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?" "its over now. We have to forget the past and move to the future now. Right Serena?" Seiya asked me. "yes. I have to forget about them in order to move on. I have singing to think about now, thanks to you guys and I have a baby on the way. It's time to move on..."

Off the plane

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and I departed our flight, got our bags from the baggage claim area and then got in the limo that was waiting for us outside. "Wow! How rich are you guys?" they just laughed at me and I sat back and pouted the whole ride to their house... Calling their home a house would be an insult. It was a MANSION! We arrived there and when I got out of the limo I just stood their gawking. They all laughed at me again "Come on Serena. I'll show you your room. And the room that can be used for a nursery. Then we can go out and buy some stuff for your room. Like a bed, dresser, paint for the walls, a bed set, clothes etc..." "Seiya! You don't have to do that for me." "Oh but miss beautiful Serena we want to." Taiki said, attempting to be courteous. I blushed and giggled. "Serena trust us. We want to do this. You are officially family and we are doing this for you weather you like it or not!" Yaten said, with a smile on his face. "Alright then. Lets get to work." I said, finally giving up. If they wanted to waste their money on me it was their choice.  
Seiya showed me my room and I put my stuff away. A few minutes later Yaten was at my door "You ready to go Sere?" I nodded and followed him.

At the mall

I stood beside Seiya and stared down at the price of the bed they wanted me too get. "This is too much!" I said, staring at the price tag. "No. Serena it is perfect for you. I can tell" "I can't allow you to spend so much on me guys. You are already being generous enough with letting me stay with you AND giving me a job." "Serena... we are buying this for you weather you like it or not. But we WOULD prefer for you to like it." "like it? I love it. But it is still too much." "Good! Lets go and sort this out then." Seiya said with a big smile on his face. I sighed in exasperation. "you are going to get me this stuff anyway aren't you?" "Yep" Seiya said, beaming at me. "Well then I guess all I can really do is help you out by not complaining and just helping you find stuff then?" "yeah would help heaps." "Alright then. Lets so ring this up."

After what felt like years. We were finally done. We had bought everything, painted my room, set everything up and put everything away. "Well goodnight Serena. Be ready because tomorrow is rehearsal for the concert in a week. Do you think that you will be ready by then?" "Sure thing. Oh we should probably organize and ultra sound cause I'm at least 2 months already." I said smiling kinda shyly up at him. He walked over to me. "Can I?" he asked, looking down at me stomach. You couldn't really tell because of the really baggy top that I was wearing. I nodded my head and he knelt down and pressed his hand to my stomach. "You are going to be a beautiful baby and we will be here to protect you and your mother no matter what." He looked up at me, and I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much Seiya." I told him, and then I did something that shocked both of us. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning..."

A month later at the concert

"OK GUYS YOU READY?" I screamed over the fans. They nodded their heads and we all ran on stage. The cheering intensified. "Okay everyone. Tonight we would like to introduce to you the newest member of The Three Lights. Miss Sere. Out first song tonight was written by her, we hope you enjoy it..." Yaten told everyone.  
I took a deep breath preparing to sing with Seiya...

Seiya: i wanted you to know i love the way you  
laugh  
i wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
away  
i keep you're photograph; i know it serves me  
well  
I wanna hold you high and steal you're pain

Both:'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right when you're gone away

Seiya: you've gone away u don't feel me in here  
anymore

Serena: the worst is over now and we can breathe  
again  
i wanna hold you high, you steal my pain  
away  
there's so much left to learn, and no one  
left to fight  
i wanna hold you high and steal you're pain

Both 'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And i don't feel like I'm i am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right when you're gone away

instrumental break

Both: 'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And i don't feel like I'm i am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right when you're gone away

small instrumental break

Both: 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right when you're gone away

Seiya: you've gone away u don't feel me in here  
anymore

The crowd went crazy. So the guys got me to do a solo...

Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

they all loved it. I had written that one a few nights ago, when I was in bed and I couldn't sleep. I knew that I had to get over Darien and move on.. but it was difficult.

After the show

I was walking around the shops not really having much to do, when I ran straight into someone. "Oh I'm so-" I froze. Looking into the face of Ami. "No, no. its all my fault." she looked at my face and gasped. "Serena?" "Um, I don't know who you are talking about miss. I'm so sorry my name is Usagi." I said trying to lie easily to her, but she had always known when I was lying. "Serena Selena Tuskino. You should give me some more credit than that. I have known you for nearly 5 years, and you are my best friend. Plus, how could I miss you with those meatballs on your head." "Shit" I whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear me, and thank the gods… she didn't. "Serena, I can't believe its really you." "I know Ami, this was the last place that I expected anyone to find me. Or let alone find any of you." she couldn't help it anymore, she leaped forward and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I missed you Ami. So much. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" "Sere. I got a letter from one of the top uni's here, and I start next year. I graduated early and I just came to check out the school so that I wouldn't get lost." "Would you like to come over for a little bit so that I can tell you the reason I left. But you have to promise not to tell anyone not the girls, not Andy, not D-D-Da-Darien." I had to practically spit his name out. I had gotten used to referring to him as him to the guys. "Alright. I go back to Tokyo tomorrow. And I wont tell anyone that I saw you." I opened my mouth to thank her, but she put up her hand to stop me. "On one condition." "what's that?" "That you come back within the next year and see everyone at least once more before you go again. We all miss you so much Sere. Your parents were in a state of shock, and still are about your letter. The girls aren't the same without you, we keep going, but we just don't have as much fun as we used to without you. Mina isn't as bubbly as she used to be, Rei is always angry and the smallest thing will set her off, Lita is always cooking too much for her to eat because you aren't there to finish it all off, Andrew never smiles anymore, its like the light is gone from his eyes, And Darien, It Is like he is dead Sere, He doesn't talk much, he doesn't eat, he is broken without you Sere. He knows that he made a mistake, and he wants you back. We all miss you so much Sere, you are our sister and Best friend, you are the glue that holds us all together, without you we are falling apart. We need you." I stared at her. My eyes filled with tears. I never knew that I meant so much to them. I hailed a cab. "Come on. I'll explain everything once we get back to my place. Well, mine and the guys' place." she nodded and got in the cab.

I walked in the door. Ami coming In timidly behind me. "You actually live here?" I nodded "Yeah, me and the guys. Speaking of which, I think that you should meet them. " she followed me to the lounge room. That was the most likely place to find them. And sure enough I walk in to find Seiya playing a game on one of his many consoles, Taiki on his computer talking to his girlfriend most likely, and Yaten sitting on the couch with a book. When I walked in they all stopped what they were doing and looked up to see who had walked in. "Hey Sere, who's your friend?" "Guys… this. Is Ami." when I said her name they became really protective "Ami, this is the guys Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Guys Ami has promised that she wont say anything to anyone at home as long as I tell her why I left. She knows that its not just because of what her and the girls said, or because of Darien. So, I need you guys to help me tell her the real reason for my leaving." They nodded. And I went over to sit next to them on one couch. As Ami sat across from us on the love seat. "Ok Ami. The reason I left is simple, and I was going to tell you night that I left before you kicked me out and before Darien broke up with me." I looked down, taking a breath. I felt Seiya's hand slip into mine and I immediately felt a lot better. "Ok. What is it Serena, you know that you can tell me anything, despite what has happened between us, I want you to at least keep in contact with me." "Ami. Its not that easy. I'm Pregnant...


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3**

"I'm pregnant Ami. Before you ask. Yes Darien is the father." I looked up at her and she stared at me looking like her eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. Her mouth was wide open and I smirked. "You should close your mouth before you start catching flies." she closed it immediately. "Serena... since when I mean how long have you known?" "I'm about 3 months along. And my belly is starting to show a little. If you would like to join me. I have an appointment due in about an hour and I really need some oranges." "Oranges?" Ami gave all of us quizzical looks "Yes Oranges... and Olives... and ice cream... and all sorts of stuff that would make you gag if you heard." Seiya said looking like he was about to be sick. "Oh um OK. Forget that I asked." Ami said, looking a little sick herself. "Okay lets get outta here." I said cheerily. We all walked out. Hailed a cab. And went to the doctors to find out how my baby was...

_**OK I know this is a bit of a skip but I really want 2 put this part up =)**_

**2 years later**

I took a deep breath as we departed the plane. I had missed Japan no matter what had been the reason for my leaving here. We had organized to do a concert here in a few weeks so we had a reason to stay for a little bit. We are renting a few rooms for the few weeks we are here. I turned around to take my baby from Seiya. I looked down at my beautiful girls' sleeping face. I hadn't know what I was going to do for the first 4-5 months. But after that I knew that no matter what happened I was going to keep my baby, no matter who that father was. Her name is Evermore Alyson Tuskino and she is the cutest little baby ever. Once I had held her for the first time I knew that I had made the right decision. My baby is my life. She is currently 6 months old and loves her teddy and wont go anywhere or sleep without it.

We got to the hotel okay but by then we were fairly hungry. I HAD promised Andrew that I would go there for a shake if I ever came back so thats where we were headed.

I looked around at the familiar Arcade when I walked in. it was like nothing had changed. Andrew was still wiping the spotless counter and his sister Lizzie was still walking around taking everyones' orders. When the bell rang as we walked in Andrew looked up and watched me as I went to go sit at the counter. I had come ahead of everyone else 'cause I didn't want them to see me really worked up, and I wanted to wait at least a few minutes before springing the news on Andrew about Evermore.

Andrew came over to me. "Good Morning miss what can I get you?" she thought for a moment and then an idea formed in her head "Just a double choc shake please Andy oh and extra choc please." He stared at me in shock. "No one has ordered that in over a year. And how do you know my name? Whats your name miss." I know that he had suspicions that it was me. But before I could respond the guys and Evermore showed up. "MUMMY!" she screamed when she saw me. That was practically all she knew how to say so far so she said it as much as possible. "Hey Sere, sorry she wouldn't wait any longer." I walked over to Seiya and took her from him and hugged him to my chest. Andrew looked like he was about to pass out. "Sere? As in Serena? Serena is that you?" I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah Andy its me." I was able to get out before he hurtled the counter and practically attacked me in a hug. I took the second in between him jumping the counter and attacking me to pass Evermore to Seiya and hug him back just as hard. "I missed you Andy." he started sobbing. The doors chose that moment to announce the arrival of a few customers. They ran over to us. "ANDY ARE YOU OKAY?" they all screamed at him in fright. He looked up, now with silent tears still flowing down his cheeks. "The best I have been in nearly 3 years." he said smiling. He looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I'll be right back with your order." He said as he walked out into the kitchen. Probably to tell Lizzy the news.

Once Andy was out of sight the girls all turned on me. "Who are you?" a girl that looked remarkably like Mina asked with with a glare. "Yeah and what did you do to Andy?" my guess is Lita said this. Amy was just standing there with a smile on her face, and Rei was staring at me suspiciously. I looked at the boys for a moment and they nodded encouragement at me. I took a deep breath and faced them. After Amy's visit I had cut off my meatballs and I started to grow up. I wasn't the cry baby or the push-over that they once knew. And I was going to show them that. I stood up straighter and thrust my surprisingly large chest out a bit. "i didn't do anything but tell him some good news and as to my name... whats it to ya?" I smirked at them as Ami's my dropped open in shock. She had never. Ever. Heard me talk like that to anyone before. Unfortunately Rei had finally figured out the resemblance between me and the old Serena. She gasped and put her hand to her throat. "No! It-it can't be." she whispered. The girls all looked at her. When they did I nodded knowing that she knew. "what Rei? Who?" Lita asked her. She stared at me almost in tears. "Serena" she whispered before she started crying just like Andrew and jumped on me as well. I hugged her back and rubbed her back. I looked up at the suspicious faces of my other 2 friends that still hadn't grasped what Rei meant by Serena. Slowly they grasped the meaning and gasped. "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?" Lita creamed. Mina wasn't too far behind her either. "YEAH! PLEASE TELL US YOUR KIDDING AND THAT THIS IS JUST ONE BIG JOKE!" I stared straight at them. "No. not kidding. It's really me." They both jumped me at the same time. I looked at Ami. She was glaring at me. "Yeah I know it was more than a year Ames but seriously do you think I was able to go far? Honey I was a BLIMP! I'm serious I was THAT FAT! But hey at least I'm here now right? No harm no fowl?" her glare dissolved and a smile replaced it. I held my other arm out and she ran into it. "I missed you guys so much." I said tearfully.

I heard the pitter patter of little feet and I knew what was about to happen. "Mummy? Who are deese people?" she said in her cute little angelic voice. The girls all looked from her to me gain and again. I looked at her and gasped. She had walked all the way from the doors to me on the other side of the room. "Sweaty! Your walking." I exclaimed, a big smile on my face. I disentangled myself from my-still awe struck- friends and ran to my baby. I lifted her up and gave her lots of kisses. She was giggling like there was no tomorrow when Ami came up to me. "Is this her sere? Is your beautiful baby?" I nodded at her. She took a closer look at Evermore. "She has your face." she stated, matter fact. "whats you name little one?" she asked, taking evermore from my. "My name Evamore. Whaths yourths miss?" Ami looked captivated by her. She tended to do that to people. "I'm your Auntie Ami." she smiled at her and handed her back to me. "Sere she is just precious You are a great mother you know that?" my baby wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I luff wu mummy." I smiled at her. "I love you too baby." I said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Andrew chose that precise moment to come back from the kitchen. Lizzy in tow. He had just put my glass down and taken a drink of his water when he heard me talk to my daughter. He spat his drink and started coughing and spluttering. Lizzy was in no better condition and neither were the girls. They all stared at me in shock. I walked over to Andy and gave him a few pats on the back before he got his breath back. "Please tell me that I didn't just hear that correctly Serena. Please tell me that I didn't just hear that you have a child!" I looked him straight in the eye. "Andy you heard correct. This is my daughter Evermore Alyson Tuskino. She is currently 2 years old. And these guys-"i pointed to the boys standing protectively behind me-" Are the 3 lights Seiya, my boyfriend of 1 year. Taiki the computer nerd and Yaten the major bookworm. And before you ask. Yes I am Sere the fourth member of the 3 lights." again their mouths dropped open." Prove it." Mina said, a smile on her face. "Okay. What do you want us to sing?" I asked, not at all worried. She thought for a moment. "Losing Grip." She said with a triumphant smile. "With the dance moves?" she nodded her head, "With dance moves." I nodded to the boys. "Hey Andy mind if I borrow the drum set and guitars from out back?" "Go ahead." he said.

**10 minutes later.**

I I nodded to the boys. 1-2 ah1,2,3,4!

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,_

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place_

_when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,_

_you used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there_

_waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes_

_Open up wide_

_Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there_

_when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care_

_Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care_

_If you don't care then I don't care we're not going any where_

_Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going any where_

We finished up and the stared at us. Mina walked over to us. "Okay. I'm convinced. OMG Sere I can't believe it! I'm serious your like a superstar and-" I put my hand over her mouth. And everyone started to laugh. "i missed you too Mina." I hugged her and everyone joined in. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see...

**Sorry guys. Couldn't resist. You shall find out who it is in the next chapter I promise. =) and i'll get that up ASAP. Love ya xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: Old friends

**Chapter 4**

I looked up to see 2 people staring at us wide-eyed. They looked familiar but I couldn't quite place their faces. I'm going to refer to them as funny glasses and his girlfriend. **Lame names I know but give me a break lol.** 'Girlfriend' looked up at us in awe and 'funny glasses' just gave an exparated sigh. "Hey Andy give us the usual?" 'funny glasses' asked, while his girlfriend started walking towards us. She came to a stop in front of me. "Hi I'm Molly." she said, with a smile. It was my turn to gasp "Molls?" I squealed She gave me a funny look. "Do I know you?" she asked, quizzically. "Okay I know I have changed a bit but seriously. How can you not recognize me Molly? It's me. It's Serena." she stared at me in confusion. "Yeah I know who you are. You are Serena from the 3 lights. Also the hottest girl around." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay maybe this will jog your memory." and then I sang one of her favorite songs.

_He was a boi_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

_All of her friends suck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was stuck up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees_

_Sk8er boi rockin up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man she turned down_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamin on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what hes worth_

_Sorry girl but you sassed out_

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now_

_This is how the story ends_

_To bad that you couldn't see_

_See that man that boi could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be back stage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio singing that song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

"Serena!" she screamed. I laughed and hugged her. "Took you long enough Molls. Now tell me. Who is your boyfriend over there?" I whispered to her. "Sere. Thats Melvin. And how did you guess he was my boyfriend?" she asked, suspiciously. "Are you seriously asking that question? It's obvious that you two are going out. First of all. You were holding hands when you came in. big give away. Second of all he keeps glaring at the guys that are looking at you. And third you have that twinkle in your eye. I'm happy for you Molly." I smiled and hugged her again. "alright lets go see your jealous boyfriend shall we?" I asked holding my arm out. She giggled. "We shall." she said, hooking her arm into mine. We laughed all the way over to Melvin. We broke apart and Molly gave him a kiss. I made gagging noises along with the other girls. "Shut it." Molly said with a fake glare. "Molly Dolly who's your friend?" Melvin asked, all dopey eyed looking at Molly. We both burst out laughing at the same time. "Molly Dolly?" I asked through my busts of laughter. "Wow Molls you really HAVE got him hooked around your finger don't you?" "Okay enough laughing at my expense. Now Molls who is this charming young lady that you seem to know quite well?" he asked. I decided to give him a break. I held my hand "Since you don't recognize me I shall introduce myself. Serena Tuskino at your service." I said, laughing at the look that flashed across his face.

Melvin yanked me into a hug and kissed my cheeks. I heard someone growl behind me and Melvin let me go and backed away. I looked at Seiya to see rage practically radiating off of him. I sighed. He WAS quite the jealous boyfriend. "It's great to see you both. Now I would like to introduce you to someone before he rips your head off Mel." I said, with a smile on my face. I lead them over to the guys and watched Seiya's glare fade a bit as I came closer. As soon as I was within reach of him. He wrapped his arms around me and yanked me into a passionate kiss. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. Everything just seemed to fall away as we stood there making out. A few people cleared their throats and we separated, but he still kept his arms around me and kept glaring at Melvin. "Melvin, molly I would like you guys to meet my boyfriend Seiya. Seiya these Are Molly and Melvin. They were two of my first friends from middle school. Also they are dating so down boy." I said, with a laugh. "Sooooo Serena got herself a boyfriend huh? Any other surprises for us before we eat?" Molly asked with a sly smile. I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Um guys. I-i-i h-have a -d-d-daughter." their mouths hung open when I said this. "Your kidding right?" Melvin asked. I shook my head. "Nope." I looked around for Evermore, and found her with Andrew and a drink of red fizzy. "Would you like to meet her?" I asked them. They nodded enthusiastically.

We walked over to the counter and Evermore looked up "MUMMY!" she yelled jumping up to me and kissing me on the cheek. "Uncle Andwew gave me a dwink." she said, smiling widely showing her beautiful set of pearly white teeth. "Well thats great Sweaty. Come with mummy for a second. I want you to meet two very good friends of mine okay?" "Okay mummy. Then can I finish my dwink?" I laughed, "Of course you can sweaty." we walked over to where Molly and Melvin were waiting for us. "Guys. I would like to introduce you to my daughter Evermore. Evermore these are some of my old friends Molly and Melvin. Say hi sweaty." she took her face out from where she had hidden it in my hair. "Hello Molly hello Melvin. I'm Evermore. But you can call me Eve." They awed at how cute her little voice was. "Awe Sere, she is just precious." Molly said looking at Eve as she hid her face back in my hair. "Mummy I'm tired." she said, with a yawn. I looked down at her beautiful sleepy face. "Okay baby. We just have one more stop to make and then we can go back to the hotel okay?" I watched as she yawned, her lips making a perfect O shape before, she nodded and put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes before I walked over to Molly and Melvin. "It was great to see you guys again, but we must be on our way. Ever is tired and I still have to make a stop at my parents' house before we can go back to the hotel." I whispered, as to not wake Ever up. "It was great to see you again too Serena. And it's great that you have moved on from Darien and might I say Seiya may be a keeper." Molly whispered, with a wink. I giggled." yeah Sere is was awesome to see you again and might I add you have a beautiful baby. " Melvin said, coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mel. We have got to catch up for lunch sometime." "Yeah, how does Wednesday sound?" Molly asked. "Good idea. Also I was wondering if you want to have a girls night with me on Monday? I'll ask the other girls too." "That sounds great. Here's my number and I'll see you then." Molly said, giving me a hug.

I walked over to the other girls. "It was great to see you girls again although you're not fully forgiven for what you did to me. I was wondering if you would like to come for a girls night out with me and Molly on Monday?" "I think you mean Molly and I Sere. Also I think that sounds great. We need to catch up on the last 2 to 3 years." Ami said, smiling at us. The other girls just nodded and mumbled that it sounds good. I nodded to them and walked over to the boys. "Okay guys you ready to go? We still have to make one more stop and Ever is pretty much passed out so I want to get back to the hotel ASAP." "Yep we're done. Lets go." Seiya said, giving me a kiss on the lips and Ever one on her little forehead. We started to walk out the door. But they opened to reveal the one person I had hoped not to run into. Darien. He looked like hell. He had dark rings under his eyes, he had lost weight and his eyes were just dark and empty. I accidentally walked straight into him. "Oh I'm sorry." I said looking up at him. He stared down at me in shock. But I took off before he could say anything. "See ya Andy!" I yelled as I walked quickly to the car and put Ever in her seat. Then I sat down in the drivers seat and put my head on the wheel. This day just went from good to completely awful...


	6. Chapter 5: Daddy!

**Chapter 5**

Darien's POV:

I walked into the Arcade to have my normal morning cup of coffee when a girl ran into me. I thought I was dreaming. It was Serena. I'm sure of it, she didn't have her meatballs anymore and she had grown into such a beautiful woman. I have regretted breaking up with her everyday since she has been gone. It's like, the light in my life was gone, my reason for getting up in the morning, for surviving... was gone. But now that I know she is back. I am going to do everything in my power to get her back. Because I love her.

I ran after her. And saw her get into a car and slump against the steering wheel. I knocked on the window and she looked up. He face went as pale as a bleached sheet and she wound the window down, with shakey hands. "Can I help you?" she said, in a voice so filled with sorrow that all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and never let her go again. I cleared my voice and nodded my head. "Sere, i'm so sorry for what I did before you left. It was the biggest mistake of my life and i-" She looked up at me, eyes blazing and I immedietly felt scared. "Your damn right your sorry. You left me. Did you know that I was pregnant Darien? No of course you don't because you broke my heart before I could tell you. I was 2 months pregnant when I left, I had to move on and raise a family by myself. If it weren't for Seiya, Taiki and Yaten I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing. My daughter is my life now. I won't stop you from seeing her if that is what you wish to do. But. Just remember this, I have moved on, I have a life now and nothing NOTHING you do or say is going to make me come running back to you. Got that?" she hissed at me. I was in shock. Serena never used to be like this, where is the kind, sweet Serena that I fell in love with? Oh thats right... I broke her. I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard a little voice call out "Mummy" from the back seat, and I looked back.

She had my black raven hair and facial structure. But that's where our resemblance ends she is almost a splitting image of Serena, and it broke my heart to know that I had left Serena, when she needed me the most. I had left the woman I love, pregnant and alone with my child. Serena looked at me. "what's her name?" I asked, in awe. "Her name is Evermore Alyson Tuskino, but if she wants I will let her have the choice of whether she wants your last name or not. If you want to see her later on, we are staying at the 5 stars motel. Do you know where that is?" I nodded. "Good. We are in room 315 come by at about 6 and we can talk then. I have to be somewhere. Goodbye Darien." "Bye Serena i'll see you then." I was in shock. I had a daughter. With that going through my head. I turned around and walked back into the Arcade...

Serena's POV:

what was I thinking! I should never have even told him about Evermore. But he deserved to know, and she deserves to know who her father is, no matter what happened between him and I, I will stick it out for my daughter. For Evermore. I sped through the familiar streets until I came to the front of my old house. I got out of the car, took Evermore out of her car seat and went to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

A handsome young man who looked to be about 16 answered the door. "Sorry miss but we don't want to buy anything." he said, without any emotion in his voice. "No i'm not selling anything. I'm actually wondering if the Tuskino family still lives here? And if not do you happen to have their address because it's important that I see them." the boy looked up at me with interest. "yes as a matter a fact they do still live here. I'm Sammy may I please ask who you are?" she looked at me, curiously. I gasped, "Sammy? Oh you look so handsome. Can you please get your parents so that I can tell all of you who I am together?" I asked, hoping he would listen. But he just shook his head. "sorry miss but I need to know who you are first." I took another deep breath. "Sammy it's me, it's Serena." He looked closer and gasped, with tears in his eyes. "Sis?" he asked, timidly. I smiled. "Yeah it's me. Oh I missed you so much. Now can you please get mum and dad there is something I need to tell you all." he nodded and lead me inside.

"He lead me to the lounge room and I took a seat while he went to go and get mum and dad. I was really nervous. What if they didn't want to know me anymore? What if they hated me? What if they didn't want to know Eve? I was distracted from my thoughts when I saw my parents come into the room. They haven't changed much. Dad's hair was starting to grey and so was mum's. They stared at me as though they couldn't believe that it was really me. I got off of the couch and put Eve (who was asleep again) down and walked over to them. "Mummy?" I asked timidly. And she started crying. "Serena? Oh my baby has come back to me." she cried. I hugged her. "I'm so sorry mummy but I had to leave." "But why Serena? Do you know how worried we have been?" my dad spoke up. I looked down and walked back over to the couch to wake Evermore up. It was time that she met her grandparents. I walked back over to them with Evermore in my arms. "Mummy, Daddy, Sammy. I would like to introduce you to my daughter. Evermore." I said finally looking up. Mum gasped. Dad looked murderous. And Sammy just stared. Oooohhhhh crap.

**sorry that it's so short guys. I'm having a slight case of writers block. Oh and I have started a poll. Can you please tell me which guy you would like Serena to end up with bacause. Quite francly. I don't know which one. Thanks. Until next time. Tara xx love u xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6: explinations

**Chapter 6**

Serena's POV:

"Daughter?" my dad growled out. Mum was in shock. Sammy just kept looking from Evermore to me and back. Realization suddenly filled his features he knew. SHIT! Not my day. "Serena sweety. Is this why you left us?" Mum asked quietly. I nodded, looking down. I didn't want to look at their faces and see how ashamed they were of me.

I could practically hear dad's teeth grinding together. "It was him wasn't it? That Darien boy. I knew I never should have trusted him!" he yelled. In doing so he woke Eve up.

"Mummy? Why are deese people yelling?" she looked up at me with her cute little eyes. Those were one thing that you could tell she was mine. She had my bright blue, shining eyes. She looked around inquisitively at my family. "Mummy who are deese people?" I looked around at my family and saw them all staring at her. Transfixed by her, just as everyone else was. "Honey these are my family. Thats grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Sammy." I pointed to them as I told her.

"Can I hold her?" Sammy asked. I nodded and passed her to him. She smiled at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Aww well aren't you just precious." I laughed at them. Sometime she was just too cute for her own good. "Serena where have you been.? What have you been doing all this time?" Mum finally asked. I nodded my head. "Alright you might what to sit down for this though." they all sat. Eve on Sammy's lap. I smiled at them and then faced my family. **(A/N alright I'm too lazy to write about what she has been doing so I'm just gonna skip that. If you wanna know read back a few chapters.) **when I had finish they all stared at me in shock. Well except for Eve who was having fun playing with my hair. They gaped at me. "Your a singer?" dad was the first to speak. I nodded

"You live in America?" Sammy asked. Again I nodded

"How long are you going to be staying?" Mum asked.

"Well we have a concert in a few weeks. So probably about 3 weeks." they looked sort of sad that I wasn't going to be staying longer.

"Does Darien know?" Dad asked. I nodded my head.

"We sort of ran into each other when I went to get some food and he is coming over to the hotel in a few hours so that we can talk about this." I looked at the time. I had 3 hours before he would get there. "I should probably be getting back. Seiya and the others will be getting worried."

"Will you keep in contact this time and come and visit us?" Sammy asked in a small voice. I felt really bad for leaving but there wasn't much I could do about it now. I nodded.

"Of course. Now that I have come back and you have met Evermore I want you all to get to know her better. She is the sweetest little angel ever. Also I want you to meet the guys sometime."

"Come over for dinner tomorrow night. Bring the boys and Evermore with you." mum said with determination. I nodded getting up. Evermore had gone to sleep while we were talking and was now asleep on my shoulder.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow. I love you guys." I said when I got to the door.

"i love you too honey. See you tomorrow." Mum hugged me. Then dad. Then Sammy.

I went and got into my car and drove to to hotel to get ready to see Darien and to put Eve to bed. She was exhausted.

**3 hours later**

I was casually dressed. Eve was asleep. And I was currently waiting for Darien to get here so I could get this over and done with. Just then I heard a knock on the door. I looked in the peep hold to see a nervous looking Darien waiting and I smiled to myself despite what he had done to me I still loved him. Nothing will ever change that. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "hey Darien. Come in." he walked in and took a seat on the couch. "where is she?" he asked suddenly.

"Asleep. She's still worn out from the plane ride here." he nodded.

"you look good Sere,"

"Thanks." it was starting to get sort of awkward.

"How could you have not told me Serena?" he asked out of the blue. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew this was coming.

"Darien you had just broken up with me. What did you expect me to do?"

"i expected you to tell me the truth."

"you didn't want me and I didn't want to have my daughter growing up with a father that didn't want her. The scouts had just kicked me out so I thought the best option for me was to leave before anyone noticed or found out. Turns out it was one of the best things I ever did. I graduated high school and even went to college. I have a degree in teaching ad I am also a world known singer." he looked down in shame.

"I missed you. I waited and waited hoping that you would make at least some contact but in 3 years I never heard from you once. Why Serena?" it was my turn to look down this time.

"I tried Darien I really did. I wrote so many letters but I just couldn't bring myself to send them. I was scared that you would either not want her or try and take her away from me and I just couldn't stand the thought of that." tears were building up in my eyes now.

"Serena I would never do that. She needs her mother more than anything and why would I not want the child that the woman I love had?"

"You left me." I whispered brokenly

"I know. But I have my reasons for doing it Sere. I wanted you to have a life. To try and find someone closer to your age. I never wanted to leave you. I love you so much." he lifted my head. "I love you so much Serena and I vow that I will do everything in my power to at least gain your trust again if not your love."

"Darien I can't do it. I love you so much but I'm with Seiya now." he looked kind of angry.

"How long?"

"A year"

"Has he ever done anything with you?"

"No. its come close but I have never let it happen. I love Seiya but I'm not in love with him. I don't love him the way that I love you." he looked happy at that.

"Mummy?" I heard a little voice from down the hall. I got up a went over to Eve.

"what is it honey? Can't sleep?" she nodded her head. "Honey there is someone I want you to meet."

we went over to Darien who was staring wondrously at her as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Darien I would like for you to officially meet Evermore. Your daughter. Honey this is Darien. He's your daddy. You know? The one form the pictures and stories?" she looked up at him in awe.

"Your my daddy?" he nodded. "Your really tall." she giggled. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but I really must go I have a few things to take care of. Can you come over sometime tomorrow so we can talk? Just you and I Serena?" I nodded.

"we are having dinner with my parents around 7 tomorrow night but I'll stop by around 12. goodbye Darien it was... nice to see you again. Eve wanna say goodnight to daddy?" I asked her.

"Goodnight daddy." then she surprised both of us by going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She came back to me and rested on my lap with a yawn.

"Goodnight Evermore. I'll see you tomorrow Serena." I nodded and let him out. Then I put evermore back to bed and got changed and went to bed myself. My dreams were haunted by him...

**2 weeks later**

these past 2 weeks have been hectic. Seiya and I haven't been really close lately. Something seems to be going on with Yaten and Mina. Darien and I have been getting closer and him and Eve are practically inseparable he absolutely adores her. Our manager Sarah had come down a few days ago and is always flirting with Seiya. Raye and Chad finally got together. Amy and Greg (a boy from her computer class) got together. Lita is still single but I think Taiki has likes her.

I was walking to Seiya's room. I thought I would be a nice surprise if I came over and cooked him some dinner. It has been a while since we have been alone together. But when I got to his room I was surprised to see clothes everywhere and noises coming from the bedroom. I walked in and wished that I hadn't. Seiya was on the bed. Having sex with Sarah. Our fucking MANAGER! I ran out of the room. Out of the hotel. And to the arcade. I needed Andy and Darien. I knew they would both be there at this time of night. I had left Evermore with my family for the night so I had nothing to worry about.

I got 2 doors down from the arcade and stopped to catch my breath. "Hey pretty lady. What are you doing out here so late, and all alone?" came a sort of sneering voice from the ally I had just stopped in front of.

"what?" I asked a little frightened "who's there?"

the man came out and covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream. He dragged me into the ally and shoved me against the dirty wall. I couldn't see him well because it was dark. But I could see that he was tall with silver/Grey hair and striking green eyes. I went to scream but he held a blade against my stomach. He came closer and started to kiss me. I knew that if i didn't get out of there soon that he was going to rape me. He ripped my top and started to grope my breast. I was trying to fight the bile that was rising in my throat. His hand slipped down and between my legs. Then using the knife he cut my panties off. I started to struggle but he was too strong and he held the knife to my neck. He cut me lightly and I started to cry. He undid his pants and took them down along with his boxers. I knew what was about to happen and that if I didn't act fast I was screwed. I quickly kneed him in the balls and he slashed at my stomach cutting me and he went down. I took that moment and ran. I ran as fast as I could fighting the darkness that was slowly clouding my vision. Andrew and Darien were the only ones at the arcade when I stumbled in. they looked up when I entered and their eyes widened. "Help." I rasped before collapsing and passing out...

Darien's POV:

Andrew and I were talking over a cup of coffee when we heard the door open. A girl stumbled in clutching at her stomach where I could see that she had been cut. I heard her say "Help" before she lurched forward and passed out. I caught her just in time. I turned her over and gasped. "Andrew call an ambulance. QUICKLY! Its Serena." he gasped and dialed the ambulance. I took a better look at her and saw that she had a light cut on her neck and that her shirt had been ripped. I quickly ripped a bit of her shirt off and applied pressure to her stomach. Her neck didn't look too bad. It was only shallow. "oh Serena. What happened to you? What were you doing out here so late?" I whispered. Andrew came over with some rags and helped me. "The ambulance said they would be here in 5 minutes. What do you think she was doing out here so late?"

"I don't know Andrew. But it looks like someone tried to rape her and when I find him I'm going to murder him for hurting her. No one hurts my Serena and gets away with it!" I was furious. I couldn't help it. The mother of my child, the love of my life. Was fighting for her life and there was nothing I could do.

The ambulance arrived and they rushed her to the hospital. I rode with them and when we got to the hospital  
Andrew and I started making calls. He called the girls and I called her family and the boys...

Sammy's POV:

we had just put Evermore to bed for the night when the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!" I called since I was closest. "Hello?"

"Hey Sammy? It's Darien"

"Oh Darien. What's up man?"

"We need you down here at the hospital ASAP"

"Why? What happened?"

"Serena is in here man"

"What happened?" I asked. Panic lacing my voice.

"We don't know. She ran into the arcade. I;ll tell you the details when you get here. Can you bring Evermore too? And tell your parents."

"Sure we will be there soon. Thanks man."

"anytime." then he hung up. I ran down stairs. "Hey honey who was that?" mum asked.

"Darien. Hurry we need to get tot the hospital. Something has happened to Serena. Go get dad and I'll get evermore." she nodded and ran off. "please be ok." I whispered...

Mina's POV:

I just got out of the shower when my phone started ringing. I looked at the clock 10:30pm who could be ringing me at this time of night?

"Hello?"

"Mina? Its Andrew. Serena is in the hospital. We'll tell you when you get here. Can you call Raye and Amy for me? We need you here ASAP."

"Sure Andy be there soon. Cya." then I hung up and rang the girls...

Seiya's POV:

I knew it was Serena. SHIT! I was going to break up with her but then she walked in on Sarah and I. I called Taiki and Yaten. They are helping look for her but so far no such luck. To say that they are furious with me is an understatement they are absolutely downright livid. My phone rang and I looked at the ID Darien. "Hey have you seen Serena? I really need to talk to her and we can't find her anywhere."

"Yeah. Thats why I'm calling. You need to get to the hospital ASAP. Get the others too. Shes in ER at the moment." I felt downright guilty.

"ok be there soon."

I called Taiki and Yaten "Hey you found her yet?" they asked.

"Yeah. Darien just called. Shes in hospital..."


	8. please read important

Hey all I have posted a link on my profile to a survey I made with a friend for our school project and we would really appreciate it if you would answer it for us thanks


	9. Chapter 7 and Epilogue

**Chapter 7**

Darien's POV:

I was pacing the waiting room. Waiting. waiting Hoping that everything was going to be ok. I couldn't lose her again, not after I had just gotten her back. I looked up again and saw the surgeon walking towards us. Her parents and I met him half way, he had a sad look on his face and I feared the worst had happened. "How is she doctor?" her mother asked tearfully.

The doctor took a deep breath "We were able to stabilize her but the knife cut her deeply and the traumatic experience has caused her to go into a coma. We have no idea when she will wake up."

"Thank you doctor. Will we be able to see her?"

"yes but only a few I'm afraid." just then Evermore came over and tugged on the man's pant leg. He looked down at her.

"Mister is my mummy going to be ok?" he looked like he didn't know what to say to that so I knelt down to her level.

"Sweetie mummy has gone to sleep for a while and we don't know when she will wake up but I promise you that she will wake up because she loves you so much and so do I." I hugged her then, the tears starting to fall no matter how much I tried to stop them. I loved Serena so much and without her I felt like my world was collapsing around me….

Serena's POV:

I felt weird. I couldn't see anything because it was dark but I could hear people, I heard them crying and telling me how much they loved me. Darien, Evermore, Mum, Dad, Sammy and all my friends were here I tried to move, to give them some inclination that I was still here but my body just wouldn't co- operate….

**2 days later:**

**Evermore's POV:**

It's been 2 days and mummy is still sleeping at least that's what daddy told me. We have been coming to the hospital every day and sat there for hours just hoping she will wake up soon. I talk to her all the time, I tell her how sad everyone is and how daddy and I really want her to wake up. I tell her of the pretty girl that I met at the park and how Uncle Seiya has been really nice to that lady that came to see us **(she's talking about Sarah)** but she hasn't even moved. I'm getting really worried about mummy I miss her and want her to wake up and hug me and tell me how much she loves me…..

**Darien's POV:**

Why won't she just wake up? The doctor told us to talk to her; he said that she can hear us. So Evermore is always filling her in on what has been happening… I just hope that she wakes up soon, everyone is starting to get really worried and Evermore won't believe me forever that she is only sleeping…. Looking over at her now I see the worry in her eyes, she knows that something is wrong with her mummy but she just doesn't know what yet.

It's weird how much everything has changed since she came into my life and Serena came back into it. Everyone is happier now and I know that if we had the chance to go back in time we would change everything to make it so that she didn't leave.

**2 hours later:**

I was staring at Serena watching her sleep so serenely, Evermore had gone with her grandmother to get a drink a few minutes ago and now it was just Serena and i.

I went to sit by the chair next to her bed and took her hand "come on Sere I know you're in there. You have to fight this ok? If not for me do it for Eve she misses you know? And so do i…i-I love you Serena" and with that I felt a twitch in her fingers "Sere?" I asked in wonder. She moaned "Darien?"

"Yes I'm right here Sere I'll be back in a moment I'll just get the nurse" and with that I knew that everything would be alright…

Serena was released from the hospital the next day after being kept in for examinations. She confronted Seiya about him cheating was and then left him for good…

**Epilogue:**

It has now been 5 years after the incident and Serena and Darien are happy as ever…

A month after she left Seiya Darien proposed and she accepted.

they got married a year later and are currently now expecting their second child.

Seiya and Sarah ran off somewhere together and we haven't been in contact with them since…

Mina and Yaten are going strong they have been married for 3 years and are expecting their third child any day now.

Lita and Taiki finally got together after getting passed their stubbornness and are now engaged…

Amy and Greg are still just dating but we have insider's info that he is going to propose any day now.

As for Rei and chad well yeah they had their ups and downs but are finally married and are on their honeymoon at the moment.

And what about Sammy? Well he met a cute girl and is trying to gain the courage to ask her out…

It's been a long road and there may have been some complications but let's face it in life there are many complications but we have to deal with them…..

**Hey guys sorry for the uber long delay but here we have it! The final to Complications… sorry I have ended it so abruptly but I have just lost passion for this story but I hope you all enjoyed the ending goodbye for now Rue Everdeen**


End file.
